


Shaundi, Know Thyself

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Selfcest, dopplegangbang, is it masturbation or incest?, who friggin knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: so, what do you do when your past self shows up just to piss you off?





	

Shaundi stormed into the little house across from the floating ruins of her Ex's place with a mission. She followed the smell of Loa dust and the thumping of whatever was on Mad Decent radio to the second floor to find her simulated younger self sprawled out on a beanbag reading a magazine. "Oh hey, if I'd've known you were coming, I woulda made brownies." 

"why. the fuck. are you here."

"well, 'cuz our ex's place is a pile of levitating rubble? I figured I'd move in across the street, kinda looks like a lava lamp. fun to watch." she gave her angrier self a half-lidded smirk.

"You know damn well what I mean. why do you even exist?" she huffed, leaning in the doorway, her glare never leaving her doppleganger.

"maybe I'm here to remind you to have fun every once in a while. y'know, remember your roots and all."

"I can still have fun, I just dont end up baked out of my mind." she sneered back.

"Yeah? maybe you wanna prove that." her smile became a bit more mischievous as she finally set the magazine aside and crooked a finger to beckon her other self over.

Shaundi could barely keep a sneer from curling her lip as she plopped down next to herself. that indignance was quickly forgotten when she was swept up into a gentle kiss. her hands instinctively went to grab a handful of dreadlocks--why the hell did she ever think they cool? ah well, they were easier to grab, anyways--and kissed back fevrently.

hands wandered, tracing curves that were intimately familiar, charged with the exhilaration of exploring them from another perspective. Shaundi couldnt help letting out a small moan when her younger self slipped a hand around the back of her neck and tenderly rubbed behind her ear. the hand tangled in the other's dreads mirrored her double's actions, pulling a whimper in reply.

Kisses gave way to gentle bites and licks, one sucking on the other's lower lip teasingly, their caresses losing definition between where one woman ends and her double begins. somewhere along the way, clothing was lost in the haze of lust and eagerness. they finally broke the kiss, letting their lips pick up where their hands left off. a growling moan heralded nipples getting sucked, soft licks soothing the sting of sharp bites and nails digging into skin.

Shaundi looked up into her simulated doppleganger's eyes, alight with hunger and need, and trailed a line of kisses down her stomach. running a finger over her hips, she tugged down the other's panties and nuzzled her way down between her thighs, she was only stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and a whispered suggestion of a two-digit number. they slipped off the beanbag and onto the carpet, wrapping their legs around the other before ravishing each other with unbridled passion.

Shaundi gave up trying to contemplate the moral, ethical and philosophical values of what she was doing and finally surrendered to the velvety tongue rolling against her clit. her own tongue. she devled deep back into her other's folds, sweeping her tongue as deep as she could to drink of herself. her hands clutched at her old dreads, fingers taken over by not-quite-familiar memories tracing over the spots as another would feel them. her hips twitched of their own accord, desperately wanting to ride the lips that were torturing her so sweetly. instead she growled and sucked on the other's clit with stubborn intensity, determined to not let her past self win.  
she was rewarded with a whimper and a brief hitch in the consistent pattern of thorough laps and sucks over her pierced hood. heated breath and a murmured curse against her nethers heralded a tremor that shook through the younger saints' body. she could feel the spark of competition she now had take hold in her younger self as, while her climax was still rampaging through her, she dug her nails into her thighs and stabbed her tongue deeper than she could remember she had the skill for.   
fuck....how the hell did she forget how to do that? maybe this Shaundi learned something new? the thoughts were swept away as quickly as they came, replaced by pulsing heat, little hungry moans against her nether lips, fevered kisses of her other self riding down off her climax, and the final climb to her own. she whispered her name into herself like a prayer, grasping her dreads and finally letting herself go, riding her bohemian counterpart into twitching, shuddering bliss.  
the room settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by soft satisfied moans and the sound of each saint lapping up the others' wetness, careful not to hit each other's overstimulated bud until later. it was a thing she could never shake, wanting to Taste as much of her partner as she could, hoping she could carry that memory of perfect ecstasy for as long as possible.

"I guess you're not as bad as I remember..." she finally sighed against her AI doppleganger's thigh.

"yeah, same to you. you can still be pretty fun."

**Author's Note:**

> man, and I thought just writing REGULAR F/F fic was hard to write concerning pronouns.


End file.
